leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Skarner/@comment-24578590-20140222141957
I am a true Skarner player! As true as they come (STILL WAITING FOR BATTLECAST SKARNER RIOT). Been playing him since release extremely often. When he was first released I "meta'd" him with an ADC-lifestealspellvampy build and it worked really well on matches like Dominion but wasn't viable as a true option. Now I've got an excellent build that works extremely well on Rift. I HAVE to point out that Skarner, even with the recent rework, is still not 'up to par' with champions at any point of the game. This is a top lane Skarner build. FOREWARNING: I'm obsessed with math and have made sure that this build has made the runes and masteries round up to the closes number to maximize their uses. I've also attempted to open up all useful aspects. My mastery unlocks the ability to lifesteal and spell vamp, even if it is on a small scale it allows you to regenerate more then just HP regen and I almost always get Trinity Force to open up the possibility to crit which can change any fight into your favor, especially with some life steal and your shield. I always lean towards per level runes, mostly because they're more efficient but also because Skarner is weak through all stages and against all champions so you have to be clever. I've tried to make him scale to be more up-to-par then what flat runes offer. *~Runes~* Marks: x8 Attack Speed | x1 Resist per level Seals: x9 Armor per level Gylphs: x9 Resist per level Quints: x2 Resist per level | x1 Armor per level *~Masteries~* 0 | 17 | 13 17 on defense simply to unlock "Second wind" and other incredibly useful perks for Tanks such as: Perseverance, Reinforced Armor & Juggernaut 13 on defense for maximum mana regen, movement speed, spell cooldowns, lifesteal and spell vamp but also because of "Strength of Spirit", which is extremely powerful with this build and far more efficient then "Recovery" and even "Perseverance". *~Item Set~* Muramana : This item is extremely important. Boost AD by up to (an additional) 80 all together, from this one item with it's extra benefits. The proc can be CONSTANTLY kept on due to Athene's Unholy Grail and the bonus damage procs the lifesteal you put your points into, which has an enormous effect over the course of the game. Rod of Ages : A core item. Large amount of HP & AP but most of all, the large amount of Mana which ALSO gives you AD, HP regen & less stress on the nessacary spammage you will need to hold your lane. Mercury's Treads : Tenacity is extremely useful, especially for Tanks. Skarner needs to be quick and agile as a Tank. You literally need to skuttle around the zone claiming your area, warding off enemies with your missle and engage. After being stunned, fear, etc, it's extremely vital to be able to throw on your shield ASAP to keep alive and glued onto your enemy. You need to constantly use it to maximize the benefit from Skarners passive. Frozen Heart : Tanky item with large amounts of armor, mana and CD. The aura will help you AND your team out. If you weren't aware, all Tanks should have items like this and it also happens to be perfectly suited to this build. Athene's Unholy Grail : Moderate amount of AP, good amount of resist and enough CDR to cap it. If you've EVER played Skarner, you know how mana hungry he is. This item is ESSENTIAL to this build and will give him some extra beefy-ness. open : In this slot I either use Trinity Force. The extra AD, AP, Attack Speed, Move Speed, HP and Mana are all core to this build and extremely useful. The passives on this item are so incredibly perfect for this build. The extra proc also applies bonus lifesteal. Plus, the "Rage" passive is perfect after you've been engaged on because you only need to auto-hit their initators once to be able to zip past them and grab their carries. One thing that is notable is that you also unlock the ability to CRITICALLY HIT units with your uninterupted autos. This could be easily dismissed but 'role fanatics' but you try it yourself and watch it change any fight you get yourself into, into your favor. Although, if you NEED to counter players with large amounts of armor, go for Lich Bane instead. *~Notes~* Slow early game but this is the cost of chosing Skarner. Average mid game, again, Skarners kit is the issue, not the items. Late game this build really picks up but again, Skarner is unable to compete heavily against the game breakers of the season, he still needs a buff, even with the recent rework. Enjoy the build, please try it!